


Mages Aren't Known For Stealth

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Two Mages And A Rogue [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, I'm Bad At Titles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 11:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12432363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Eve carefully closed the door to her quarters before creeping down the corridor, her staff in her hand.





	Mages Aren't Known For Stealth

Eve carefully closed the door to her quarters before creeping down the corridor, her staff in her hand. Since he’d learnt of her plans to leave in search of a cure of the calling, Zevran had become more affectionate, and had begun to sleep with his arms curled around her. Under any other circumstance, she would have enjoyed the affection, but now it only made it harder to slip away. It took a lot of untangling and constant checking to see that he was still asleep. As she hurried down the corridor, she glanced back every now and then to check that she wasn’t being followed. She was just about to enter the courtyard when she heard a polite cough behind her. She turned on her heel, staff at the ready, to find Zevran standing there.

“My Dear Warden, surely you weren’t thinking of leaving without me?” He said, stepping forward and gently taking hold of her wrists.

“…No.” Eve lied, allowing him to lead her back to the bed.

“You know you would have left a lot sooner if you just let me go with you?” He said, curling his arms around her and nuzzling her cheek.

“I know.”


End file.
